Jack's idea of hiding
by rainygreygirl26
Summary: When hiding from a creature...where would Jack pick to hide in a high school...with Ianto by his side?...and wait a minute...Captain Jack Harkness hiding from a fight? What is this madness?


**Disclaimer: If i owned Torchwood...Jack and Ianto would be locked up in a bedroom together...**

**cough cough...uhh...moving on**

**:) hope you enjoy (let me know if there are any spelling mistakes...couldn't be bothered to edit...and just wanted it posted now)**

"Tosh where is this thing?" Tosh was sitting in the car outside the high school, quickly flicking through different screens on her computer.

"Definitely your floor, but I can't seem to pick up exactly where. Its like this creature…wait give me a second…" Jack glanced around the deserted school hallways, now draped in darkness. "No the creature has somehow masked itself from the system, I can't quite pick it up itself, but I'm picking up the rift energy around where you are."

"Right, thanks Tosh. Keep trying though." Jack tapped his comm off. "Right Gwen, Owen down the left. Ianto with me down here." Without another word Gwen and Owen headed down the south corridor whilst Ianto followed behind Jack through the other hallway.

They cautiously walked down the long corridor and entered several classrooms. They entered what looked like an art classroom with easels stacked along the two sides and pictures of famous painting placed all over the walls.

"Do you have any idea what this creature is?" Ianto whispered, looking around.

"I have some ideas but you can never be too sure with these situations." Jack whispered back, "What I do know though is that this creature is just waiting for the opportune moment before attacking." There was a large screeching noise. Jack and Ianto looked at each other. That didn't sound too good. Guns at the ready the made their way to the door and looked out and at the end they saw blue glowing light that was getting brighter and brighter by the second. "Okay I think I may know what this creature is and it's not pretty." He pulled Ianto back into the room, "It's coming this way."

"Well, then what? We shoot it?" Ianto questioned, looking worried. Jack half scoffed.

"These creatures don't die that easily. We're gonna need something bigger to kill this thing." As he said this he tapped his comm, "Owen?"

"Yeah?" Came the sound of a thick Londoner's accent.

"Both you and Gwen run and get the RPG from the back of the car. I think I know what this creature is…not positive…but instead of dying…again. I would prefer if we were prepared and just got rid of it quickly."

"Right on it" Jack tapped his comm once again and pulled Ianto back further in the classroom and shut the door.

"Owen will have to take care of it. We need to stay out of the way. That creature, if it is what I think it is…well lets just say I've been easily, and I mean easily, killed by one. Don't want that to happen to any of you." As he said this Jack searched the classroom before finally seeing a closet and opened it up. "In." Ianto raised his eyebrow and peered into the very small closet.

"Firstly you're kidding right? Captain Jack Harkness not facing the creature? And second of all…I am NOT getting into that closet with YOU." Jack smiled and carefully pushed the contents of the closet out leaving more room, to which he stepped easily into. He reached out his hand towards Ianto.

"Come on Ianto join your Captain." Jack presented his cheesy million dollar grin.

"I'd rather not and you didn't answer my first question." Jack's smile faded.

"Ianto, I would, but I can't. I don't have the weapons to fight that thing on me right now and if I went out there to fight it we would both end up dead and unfortunately I'm the only one immortal here and I'm not ready to say goodbye to you just yet Mr. Jones. Now please get in here." Ianto looked into the even tinier space in the closet and back again at Jack with an annoyed look. He really didn't feel comfortable climbing into a small, cramped space with a person who makes him feel giddy inside, especially seeing it was his boss.

Ianto didn't make any sign of moving. Jack looked at the door to the room the glowing light was getting even brighter so without warning he grabbed Ianto's arm and yanked him in with him, shutting the little closet door behind. Ianto's chest was pressed up against Jack's. Jack was looking down at Ianto and Ianto was staring down at Jack's chest. Jack watched Ianto blush and decided to try and make him more comfortable by looking through the small slates that made up the top half of the closet door. Watching outside he saw the glowing light approach the door and a huge shadow glide past and then soon both faded. Then suddenly there was a loud bang and a yell from Gwen was heard. Jack and Ianto looked at each other worried. Owen voice came up over their comms and both Ianto and Jack maneuvered within the cramped space to press theirs on, effectively grinding their hips against one another's, making Ianto's breath hitch.

"Guys It's dead." Owen puffed.

"What happened Owen?" Jack replied, watching Ianto who seemed to be rather embarrassed.

"Well, thank bloody god you told me to grab that gun, otherwise I'm guessing Gwen and I would be dead right now and that creature would still be on the loose." Jack gave a 'told you so' look at Ianto, but he wasn't looking.

"Good work Owen. Is Gwen hurt we heard her yell?"

"Nah, she's alright. Bit of a shock is all as the instant we rounded the corner after getting the gun the creature appeared. But uh…Gwen is now covered in this rather interesting glowing liquid. It got my trousers as well…uhh…how much about this creature do you know Jack?"

"Well it's just what I thought it was. Large blue segmented niprolophile. Nasty aliens. Exhibit a bright glowing blue light and has the capacity to kill 100 weevils in a minute and has very sharp teeth."

"Right well…this liquid…"

"Won't kill you Owen."

"Good." Without another word Owen switched his comm off and Jack and Ianto did the same.

"Right…well…" Jack stared into Ianto's eyes. They stayed there for a second before Jack cleared his throat and tried to shove the door open still looking at Ianto. It didn't open. Jack's attention flew towards the door and he shoved it harder this time. Didn't open. Ianto's eye's widened and tried to shove it open himself. Stuck. Jack sighed. "Well Jones it appears we are stuck." Jack pressed his comm. "Uh Tosh?"

"Yeah?"

"Ianto and I are stuck in a classroom…can you come get us?"

"How'd you get stuck in a classroom?"

"Uhh…can you just come find us?"

"Sure." Jack switched the earpiece off and looked at Ianto, he could see his annoyance. "Just be glad that we're not the ones covered in the glowing blue discharge." Ianto cringed. After a few seconds, Jack smiled and leaned in closer to Ianto so that his nose was just touching Ianto's, "Then again…any excuse to get you out of your suit." Ianto looked down and blushed. Jack cocked his head and placed a finger under Ianto's chin, lifting it up so that Ianto was looking into his eyes. "You ok Ianto?"

"Yeah, I'm…fine." Ianto said in an unusually higher pitched voice. Jack was worried maybe Ianto was uncomfortable with him flirting. He dropped his hand to his side and Ianto looked down again. It was just some fun, Jack thought, plus Ianto is the cutest when he blushes.

"Ianto do you feel uncomfortable when I flirt with you?" Ianto didn't move. "I'm sorry if you do. It's only some fun. Just something I have always done." He waited for an answer. "Ianto?"

"I…uhh…" He looked into jack's eyes again. "No…I don't." Jack smiled.

"So…you're ok with the flirting?" Ianto slowly nodded, looking away in embarrassment. "But, out of curiosity, what would you do if I was to kiss you?" Ianto's jaw tensed.

Jack winded his arms around Ianto's waist and pulled him right up against his body. Ianto could feel everything. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. "Ianto?"

"Uh I-I-I d-don't…"

"Ianto," Jack cut him off, "Ianto Jones, what would you do if I were to kiss you right here, right now?" Ianto suddenly found it even harder to breathe. Jack leaned in but before he could close the distance between their lips Tosh burst into the classroom and Jack and Ianto pulled apart (as far as they actually were able to).

"You two in here?" Tosh said looking around

"Yeah…" Ianto replied and bit his lip, "we're in here." He confessed staring into Jack's eyes. Tosh pulled open the closet door.

"Why are you two in there?" Tosh asked with a raised eyebrow, Jack grinned.

"Jack's idea of hiding."

"And it was a good one at that." Jack winked at Tosh who just shook her head.

-TW-

"Man I stink." Owen stated as the team entered the hub as the cog door slid open.

"You stink! I'm the one covered completely in the slime! You are only half slimed."

"Yeah well either way, I'm having a shower." Owen began to make his way to the showers, with a very annoyed looking Gwen sloshing behind. Tosh sat at her workstation and began working on calculations as Jack started walking to his office.

"Ianto, a word please." Ianto paused on his way to the kitchen and eyes widened. He knew exactly what Jack wanted to have a 'word' about. He swallowed.

"Yes Sir."

As Ianto entered Jack's office he noticed that Jack had decided to sit himself on the end of his desk instead of his chair.

"Ianto, shut the door" Ianto did so and took a deep breath before turning and facing Jack again. Jack just sat there, slightly smiling and staring at Ianto. Then suddenly without warning he stood and began to make his way over to Ianto. Ianto started walking backwards as Jack came closer and in no time his back hit the door with Jack leaning in close. Ianto took a breath in, essentially inhaling the 51st century pheromones that Jack was emitting and shuddered.

"Ianto want to talk about the classroom?" Ianto gulped.

"No, I think I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm, Have paper work to do."

"Well I'm the boss and I say you don't." Jack looked up and down at Ianto in thought. "You said you were ok with my flirting." He stated.

"I…did." After another brief pause Jack spoke again.

"You know I just realized how rude I was earlier." He smiled. "I didn't let you finish your answer to my question." Ianto looked confused, "I asked you what would you do if I were to kiss you." Ianto's eyes widened and he swallowed. Jack was incredibly close, just as they were in the closet. However before Ianto could answer again, Jack quickly leaned at and stole Ianto's lips.

Ianto didn't know what to do at first. His whole body felt frozen solid. But as Jack continued pressing his mouth against his own, his body relaxed and he flung his arms around Jack's neck bringing him tightly in, kissing him back. Jack began swiping his tongue across Ianto's lips, asking for entry, which he had the pleasure of receiving. Soon there tongues were at battle for dominance. Hands were caressing all over each other's bodies, which were grinding together in passion. Suddenly Jack pulled back and grinned.

"Well…I guess there's your answer."

**FIN**

**Well I hope you people enjoyed...i know i had fun in my head thinking about the scene in the closet...woot!**

**:)**

**xx please review!**


End file.
